Demons Need Love Too, Y'know?
by NekoticChan
Summary: Seems Miroku and Sango weren't meant to be; Sango left Miroku! Now Miroku has to cope with that and the fact that he has to deal with a new Youkai in more ways than one! (R & R please!)


Disclaimer- I do not own Miroku, nor any of the Inuyasha Characters or anything else coming from the show! I DO own though Myself (Christina/Chrissy) who is the Youkai-girl! So NYAAAAAAAH! If anyone else wants to use her just say in yer story or whatever That its property of Nekotic/Chrissy.

Warning for those- Those who love Sango x Miroku, DO NOT READ THIS. Though there isn't any Sango bashing it's about Miroku x original Charra. This was just a spur of the moment fanfic as one of my friends kept thinking me and him would be a perfect couple so :shrug:.

ALSO, beware this is an R. I chopped this down from an NC-17 to an R for NOW. Lemon-ey goodness will not be in this story. I may make a lemon chapter, and if so I'll say when I did it and where you can read it. I doubt though that I will. 

Beware as well- No reviews = no chapters! Every 5 reviews will be a chapter! :D 

Onto the chapter!

---------

Demons Need Love Too, Y'know?

By Chrissy Dillon (AKA Nekotic)

Sango-chan…A puff of breath escaped the priest dark falling over his once cheerful eyes. He was so sure Sango was the one. He loved her. Or did he? Sure he had his doubts when at moments he thought his heart should be beating faster, maybe at least a blush…

Nothing happened though. Because of that Sango's heart went to another leaving Miroku alone. 

Grinding his teeth he had told Inuyasha and the others he wanted to 'make sure everything was fine' around the place. His head drifted again. Inuyasha had Kagome…why couldn't he have had someone!? Head hung; the priest kept walking automatically avoiding the trees.

__

Cold…so very cold. Fingers drummed on his staff. _'Shoulda put on something more, the wind is getting colder…probably will rain…_

Miroku would sneeze rubbing his cherry colored nose with a finger. Dark clouds moving in, wind shaking the trees. Where was a cave when you needed one? He settled under a few rocks making the best of his shelter for now.

~~~~~~~~

Cat ears twitched under long brown hair. (It wasn't HER fault that it wouldn't stay up. Giving up after a few months of braiding and ponytails she left it down.) Rain exactly wasn't good for her. Sure, the trees broke the pour to not as bad; but then again it wasn't nice when a branch of full wet leaves dumped their gains on her when they were full. 

Soaked, cold, and a soft whimper would come from the pale skinned youkai. Her cats tail thrashing back and forth from under her already short skirt. Bare legs were also a bad thing in this weather.

Shuddering under the pouring rain she rubbed her arms. Until her eyes narrowed more, the deep brown occuli seeing a lit fire in a distance. She slunk to see whom it was using the trunks of trees to hide.

_Priest! _ She would hiss to herself in disgust. A holy man in HER neck of the woods. How DARE he. Damn, though the fire was warm. She could feel the warmth from where she was. _Then again too… _Eyeing his robes. He wouldn't need all those clothes does he? At least it would both teach him to stay away and keep her warm…

~~~~~~~~

__

Sango-chan… He felt fingers on his clothes. Removing the top purple layer. He felt hot…on fire… He panted a bit his heart racing. Why wasn't she kissing him? Miroku would pout his hands reaching to feel her. Those hands did touch something, but brushed over fuzz…fuzz? Opening his eyes half-drowsy he awoke seeing…EARS!?

"AIIIEEE! YOUKAI!"

"KYAAAAAA! PRIEST!" 

Both parties yelped pointing to one another accusingly to what one or the other was doing.

"You hentai! I'm not damn cat, what the hell were ye think ye were doing pettin' me like I'm some…some frickin' animal!?" She roared at him angrily the usual youkai fang-like tooth showing.

"ME!? What the hell were YOU doing with my clothes!?" Miroku already was reaching for his staff whilst glancing at the demon girl. Girl? Did he think girl? Her breasts didn't show…_Gah! Keep a straight mind!_ Eyes returned to the brown raging demons.

"I was cold! Ye don't belong in this neck of the woods anyway! It's MY territory. MINE ye hear? Ye deserve to loose all that damn clothing for trespassin'!" Folding her arms she hissed her words out at him spitefully, pointing a long finger to his staff.

"What'ya going to do with that? WHACK me to death?" She spoke too soon as the jingle of the staff had past a millimeter from her ear.

"Get out of here youkai! I have no quarrel with you…YET." The staff returned to his side, planted firmly in the ground, grinding his teeth in irritation.

"Awhh…looks like the priest is irritated. I wonder if someone dumped hi-" She spoke too soon. Miroku had tackled her; his hands fastened on her arms. His breath was hard, dark violet eyes staring down at her brown. 

"What would YOU know about Sango-chan!? You damn Youkai all you probably do is sleep with men then kill then for your own fun! She…SHE would actually have real feelings for someone!" His nails were digging in. The woman underneath her didn't yelp but bit her lip, pupils dilating in fear. 

"Sango-chan would KILL you in an instant! She's one of the last! A demon slayer! So what reason do I have NOT to kill you!?" Giving in under the weight she'd whimper in fear, tears in her eyes.

"Get off! Itaaaaaai!!" She would squirm her cat ears flat. 

__

What am I doing? His heart would skip a beat as he let go of her shoulders sitting up rubbing his head with a wary look. "G-gomen I…"

A moment of silence passed as the demon stayed laid down…

More silence, She only sat up staring at the priest…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up in a cave not far. Both of them had agreed somewhat that the rain was not a good place to sleep under. Both of them cold, wet, hungry…and silent (still). Miroku would shift uneasily.

"Take your clothes off." It would echo as Miroku stared unbelieving.

"Yer going to get a cold if you don't take them off!" Red flared up on the still unknown named youkai as she stared the man down angrily before turning her back to him.

"O-oh…" he slowly undressed his robes falling to his feet. He at least had his decency to keep his underwear on.

"So 'koneko' what's your name?" His hair was pulled down from the small ponytail.

"I'm no koneko!" Hissing those words out grinding her teeth she would afterward sneeze. A finger would rub her cherry red nose. "Tell me yours first you psychopathic priest…"

"Miroku, You too should take off your clothes…your beginning to get a cold…" It was an innocent question out of worry…or was it?

"Christina, Chrissy. Whichever you choose to call me. NOT Koneko." She tugged at her gi. Usually, sure she would take off her clothes but…He was there. She didn't wear any underwear and bras were just…EVIL.

"Oi, koneko, what's the matter? Afraid that I'll bite?" Miroku would grin mischievously showing his pearly whites.

"Not only bite…" Chrissy muttered as she turned her back to the man slipping off her gi, and then her skirt. 

His air caught in his throat seeing the bare back. And the botto-He shook his head. Tongue dry he tried to moisten it with no avail. "Ara…"

Turning her hair the best she could she stared at the man. Why did her heart beat so? She could feel the heat on her face. Why was she blushing NOW? It wasn't like she hadn't done this with a lot of other men…

He was rooted in place. Perfect ivory skin…dark hair. It took all his strength to not call her as his precious Sango-chan. Miroku felt his heart race against his chest. 

"No touchy." Christina would choke on those words as she sat down, back first in front of the fire. She was careful enough to make sure to keep her tail away from being burnt.

"Wha-what would make you think I would do ANYTHING with a thing like you!?" He would stutter out his words swallowing down another air filled pocket.

"That's what they ALL say…"

" 'All'?"

"Nothing…" quieting he voice she shivered again. Miroku stared questionable. _Are all youkai like this? I know hanyous… _Why was she easy on him? Maybe she had a motive…

"Are you going to stare all night!?" She would turn around her hair covering her breasts. Hands covering another place. "I'm not no damned space-case. I can hear yer heart beatin' n' all…STOP STARING!" Roaring again a hand hit Miroku upside the head.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-taa…" Rubbing his new bump he would smile innocently enough closing his eyes in semicircles (another way of avoiding to look) "Ah, I shoulda known better than that, ne, Ko-ne-ko?" 

"Will you STOP calling me that!?" 

"It's fits you so well though with that little tail n ea-"

"No!" She had toppled him pinning him with a cat like hiss. Dark brown stared threatenly at violet.

"Do I LOOK like a koneko? You damned, frickin' delinquent, pr-" Lips engulfed hers for a moment. Literally inside her brain; it burnt out, not catching the logic of the situation. Her eyes turned to dots.

He had NO idea what he was doing, first laying on the floor and then because she was on top of him it just…well it would turn ANY man into a mindless drooling person, really. Something though was different, why did he feel lightheaded?

"Oi, could you get off me now?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Japanese help! (In no order whatsoever) 

Hentai - Pervert

Oi - Hey

Koneko - Kitten

Itai - Ow! Ouch! A yelp from pain in short

Gomen - Sorry

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half Demon

Ara - 'Ah…' 'Er…' 'Um…' You get the point…

Gi - A Japanese top.

Ne - right

Chan - Put on the end of names for close friends for girls, or young kids. Well….its the best I can put it as…


End file.
